CS6: Króliki lubią marchewki
Zadzwoniliśmy do Ami i Adiego, żeby powiedzieć im co się stało. Powiedzieli, że od razu przybiegną. Tymczasem Mei odpoczywała. Teraz miałem okazję przyjżeć się Hydronowi. Nosił ten sam płaszcz co wcześniej. Jednak włosy miał związane z tyłu, a przód trochę wypuszczony. Broda na twarzy, dłoń silna, jakby pracował, nie wiem w polu przez 50 lat, jego wzrok był niemal jak mój, kurczy wzrok, skoncentrowany. Ogarnął mnie smutek, bo przypomniałem sobie, że muszę skrywać przed ludźmi taką tajemnicę, ale ciesze się, to ja jestem kowalem swojego życia, ludzie nie mają mnie za potwora jak to miało niby być. Mei podniosła się. Mei: Rex, nie zaliczyłeś treningu Ja: Że co? Mei: Mag Mel wygrał Ja: Hmm.... w sumie Hydron nagle wprosił się do walki, więc MagMenelstwa nie wygrał Mei: No to nie zaliczyłeś, bo leżę tu Ja: Ej no Mei: No żartuję Ja tylko się cicho zaśmiałem. Przypomniałem sobie, że długo żyłem samotnie, więc mogę się nie znać na żartach i w ogóle. Spjrzałem w górę, moje oko widziało Kaydena, on patrzył się na dół, by dostrzec mnie, biedny człowiek jest jednocześnie wolny, a mimo to musi być alter-ego. Nagle usłyszałem jego głos, mimo że nie powinienem. Kayden: Idę po ciebie Ja: Co? Hydron: Rex? Co się stało? Ja: On tu idzie Rozwalając przy tym drzwi wybiegłem z pokoju i tak biegłem, aż wybiegłem z budynku. Znam Kaydena, uderzy w czuły punkt, zacząłem biec w stronę z której mieli przyjść Ami i Adi, wiedziałem, że Hydron da sobie radę, a Mei w razie czego jak pomoże to urządzą tam pogrom. Biegłem przed siebie, nie wiedziałem że się spóźnie, normalnie brałbym takie coś pod uwagę, ale nie tym razem, nie mogłem pozwolić, by komukolwiek się coś stało. Zwiększyłem swoją prędkość do takiego stopnia, że oczy ludzkie nie były w stanie zarejestrować jakiegokolwiek ruchu, dosłownie czułem jak przecinam powietrze, aż nagle spotkałem znanego mi Exomira, który uderzył mnie swoją przerośniętą łapą i odrzuciło mnie o kilka ulic, przy tym przebijając się przez kilka bloków. Zenoheld: Nie wiem w sumie po co tu jesteśmy, ale skoro już tu jestem nie odmówię sobie bitwy Ami: A ty to co jesteś? Zenoheld: Grrrr..... Ktoś kto cię porządnie nauczy co to szacunek do swojego władcy Adi: Ta ale wiesz, że nie jesteś groźny? Kayden: Skończcie z tymi frajerskimi słownymi przepychankami Adi: O platfus Kayden: Katra otwarcia! Adi: Nie chcesz się przywitać? Kayden: BB! BS! Kejrax! Kejrax: Jeśli nie wystawicie bakuganów do zjedzenia, będę bardzo zły i was zabiję dla pocieszenia się Zenoheld: Walczcie, nie bądźcie tchórzami, BB! BS! Pyrus Farixis! KF (Kejrax i Farixis)40 000 punktów mocy Ami: Dalej Elfin BB! BS! Adi: BB! BS! Leonidas! KF 40 000 punktów mocy EL(Elfin i Leonidas) 25 000 punktów mocy Kejrax: Zabawmy się, ja prowadzę taniec Elifn: A znasz taniec słońca wiatru i deszczu? Kejrax: Co? Ami: SMA! Styl Moy, Diaxowy Topór Kejrax: Huehuehuehuehue, to dla mnie za słabe Nagle Kejrax dostał Adi: Hahaha, pięknie rozegrane Ami: A czym uderzyłeś? Adi: Poczwórnym rdzeniem KF 20 000 punktów mocy EL 55 000 punktów mocy Zenoheld: Farixis, SMA! Wściekły meteor KF 40 000 punktów mocy EL 15 000 punktów mocy Ami: Co za moc Zenoheld: To nie wszystko, SMA! Podwójny zenit Ami: SMA! Diamentowe serce Adi: SMA! Czysty szał Kayden: 3-SMA! Osłona aquosa, plus Kejrax, Niszczyciel świata, plus Furia pyrusa KF 150 000 punktów mocy EL 5 000 punktów mocy Adi: Co? Ami: SMA! Diaxowe Znalezienia Kayden: KOS! Kasacja przeciwnika Ami: Ej, walcz uczciwie Kayden: Przecież walczę, mógłbym przecież już dawno wezwać Mechtaviusa Destroyera, lub nawet MetaOpala Adi: eeeee aha? Zenoheld: Mega assault system, aktywacja KF 1 150 000 punktów mocy EL 5 000 punktów mocy Adi: Ta dwieście milionów od razu Zenoheld: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SMA! Strzał zniszczenia Nagle Exomir spadł na Farixa i go ubił. Kayden: Już jest Ja: Dorwę cię Kayden Biegłem znowu zbyt szybko by dało się mnie zobaczyć. Ale Kayden stał spokojnie z tym swoim uśmieszkiem. Chciałem go kopnąć z pół obrotu, ale on po prostu jakby zatrzymał czas i wystawił rękę i czas wznowił, tak szybko zablokował moją nogę. Kayden: Przecież wiesz, że nie możemy walczyć Adi: Zaraz, czy właśnie Rex i jego alter-ego nie stoją obok siebie? Kayden rzucił mną do Ami i Adiego. Wyglądowałem na uchylonych nogach( a myśleliście, że na prostych xD) i gdy chciałem już walczyć. Kayden: Kejrax wracaj Kejrax: łeeeeeeeeeeee Zenoheld: Dobra sam to dokończę Kayden: Nie nie dokończysz Kayden złapał Zenoheld i wrzucił go do portalu międzywiarowego, następnie spojrzał na mnie. Kayden: Dobrze wiesz, że musisz wrócić - powiedziawszy to wszedł do portalu Adi: Czego nie wiemy? Ja: Chodźmy, później wam powiem ~Przerwa na Snicersa~ Ta czyli kuniec Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz